


Bez planu na przyszłość

by noemiharpia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Romance, Fluff and Angst, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Hogwarts, M/M, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, kanon zachowany tylko do ostatniej bitwy
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: Harry miał nadzieję, że jego problemy skończą się po pokonaniu Voldemorta. Liczył na to, że skoro zrobił to czego wszyscy od niego oczekiwali: zabił gada, to w końcu będzie mógł trochę odetchnąć. Nic bardziej mylnego.*To nie jest nic odkrywczego. Ot kolejna krótka historia powojenna.
Relationships: Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Do tej pory pisałam głównie ff z Teen Wolfa. Jednak miałam bardzo długą przerwę i potrzebowałam czegoś innego na start.
> 
> Jeśli ktoś będzie zainteresowany przeczytaniem, któregoś starszego tekstu, to opowiadania: "Gorszy Dzień",  
> "Rollercoaster Uczuć", "Kłopoty z zasypianiem", "Róża wiatrów" i "Podchody" są warte przeczytania. 
> 
> Reszta to... ff z początków mojej przygody z pisaniem. Nie usuwam, bo wciąż czasami ktoś ze starych czytelników zagląda. Taki sentyment ;)

***

Harry miał nadzieję, że jego problemy skończą się po pokonaniu Voldemorta. Liczył na to, że skoro zrobił to czego wszyscy od niego oczekiwali: zabił gada, to w końcu będzie mógł trochę odetchnąć. Nic bardziej mylnego.

Finałowy pojedynek z Tomem był krwawy, brutalny i bardzo bolesny dla nich obu. Na jego nieszczęście starcie oglądało kilkaset osób. Początkowo panował chaos. Śmierciożercy próbowali przebić się do szkoły, a Zakon i starsi uczniowie stai im na drodze. Harry był zaskoczony, że wśród broniących zamku znalazło się paru ślizgonów. Ze dwa razy mignęły mu gdzieś w tłumie białe kudły Malfoya. Nie był pewny po której stronie on właściwie walczył. Przynajmniej dopóki nie zobaczył kilku sekund jego starcia z Greybackiem. Determinacja, zaciekłość i siła z jaką rzucał zaklęcia... takiej nienawiści nie można udawać.

Sectumsempra. Diffindo. Immobilus. Diffindo. Avada Kedavra.

To go rozproszyło i Voldemort zyskał przewagę. Nagłe zaklęcie odrzuciło go na stertę gruzu, zamroczyło go. Kiedy ponownie otworzył oczy zobaczył nad sobą szczerzącego się gada. Uniósł różdżkę i z przerażeniem odkrył, że w ręce została mu zaledwie połowa - kilkocalowa drzazga.

Tom nachylił się nad nim ze śmiechem.

— Av...

Harry zerwał się do siadu i wbił pozostałość różdżki w lewe oko Riddle'a. Zacisnął dłonie na dziwacznej szacie Voldemorta i pociągnął w dół. Grawitacja zrobiła resztę. Wystarczyło jedno uderzenie o wielki kawał gruzu, by drewno zatopiło się głębiej w ciele. Potter niezdarnie wygrzebał się spod oszołomionego bólem przeciwnika. Zanim zdążył zastanowić się nad tym co robi, wyrwał Tomowi różdżkę i wycharczał przez zaciśnięte gardło:

— Bombarda Maxima! — zrzucając tym samym na wijące się w konwulsjach ciało Lorda Voldemorta stertę pokruszonego, hogwardzkiego muru. Pa pa nieśmiertelność.

Niestety, wszystko to zrobił na oczach oniemiałej widowni. Każdy kto nie był martwy lub konający, wpatrywał się w niego z wyrazem całkowitego oszołomienia na twarzy.

Mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak się prezentował: umorusany w pyle, błocie i ogromnej ilości krwi Voldemorta. Nie był to idealny obraz Złotego Chłopca Gryffindoru. Wybrańca.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pov. Draco

*******

Draco nie mógł pojąć, że łącznie z nim wracało do Hogwartu jedynie dwadzieścia sześć osób z całego rocznika. Przed wojną samych ślizgonów było więcej! Kiedy Teodor wspomniał mu o tym jakieś pół godziny wcześniej zwyczajnie mu nie uwierzył. Powinien, w końcu teraz to Nott lepiej orientował się w tym co się działo. Jako jeden z nielicznych przeżył ostatni rok ślizgając się pomiędzy stronami tak zgrabnie, że udało mu się uniknąć naznaczenia, jednocześnie jako czystokrwisty nie musiał się martwić o represję ze strony rodzeństwa Carrow. Szczęśliwy sukinsyn. Draco wiele by dał, by być na jego miejscu.

Potrząsnął głową, żeby odepchnąć natrętne myśli. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie w tej chwili na rozżalenie i rozpamiętywanie przeszłości. Przeczytał, w jakimś durnym artykule takie zgrabne powiedzonko: _co się stało to się nie odstanie_. Ku jego niezadowoleniu, to jedno zdanie pasowało idealnie do wielu decyzji, jakie podjął w swoim życiu oraz ich katastrofalnych skutków. Starał się pamiętać o tym, że mógł skończyć znacznie gorzej. W uroczej celi dwa na dwa z widokiem na szare ściany, lub równie urokliwy korytarz Azbakanu. Może za sąsiada miałby własnego ojca? Ta myśl zabolała niczym dobrze wymierzony cios, albo Cruciatus ciotki Belli. Był mistrzem w słownych potyczkach, głównie dlatego, że bez trudu potrafił dostrzec czyjeś słabe punkty. Nikt jednak nie miał pojęcia, że wobec siebie samego potrafił być równie bezlitosny. Zacisnął zęby z całych sił, byleby nie wyrwał mu się jakiś niechciany dźwięk. Znajdował się wśród osób, które doskonale wiedziały, że potrafił odczuwać i okazywać emocje. Jednak każde z nich miało wystarczająco dużo własnych problemów, by dokładać im jeszcze depresyjne rozterki upadłego księcia Slytherinu.

Wszyscy wydawali się spokojni i opanowani, ale Malfoy znał ich na tyle dobrze aby rozpoznać, że to tylko poza. Wiedział też, że jego nastrój był dla nich równie łatwy do rozszyfrowania. On przejrzał ich, a oni jego... więc po co wciąż grali?

Patrzył na nich na pozór obojętnym wzrokiem i nie mógł przestać zastanawiać się nad tym ile każde z nich ukrywa. Millicenta, Dafne, Blaise i Teodor czwórka... razem z nim piątka niedobitków. Nie miał złudzeń co do tego, że którekolwiek z nich wyszło całkowicie bez szwanku z wojny, a tym bardziej z tego co działo się zaraz po jej zakończeniu. Przesłuchania, procesy, przeszukania posiadłości oraz przejęcia majątku przez ministerstwo. W jego przypadku skończyło się nawet aresztowaniem i osadzeniem w tymczasowym, wewnątrzministerialnym areszcie. Nie udało mu się powstrzymać wzdrygnięcia na wspomnienie ciasnej, przepełnionej celi.

_Zanim zdążył otrząsnąć się z szoku po zabiciu Graybacka, już był zamknięty z kilkunastoma innymi śmierciożercami. Wszystkich kojarzył z Hogwartu, chociaż nie każdy z nich był w Slytherinie. Trzech Krukonów, Puchon i Gryfon. Młodzi, niektórzy zaledwie rok wcześniej ukończyli szkołę. Nie trzeba było być geniuszem, żeby domyślić się, że aurorzy wstępnie porozdzielali ich ze względu na wiek. To nie wróżyło dla niego zbyt dobrze, bo jeśli tak to wśród tej zbieraniny musiał być gdzieś Goyle. I niestety nie pomylił się w tej kwestii. Gregory, przez kilka sekund przypatrywał mu się szeroko otwartymi oczami, a przez jego pucułowatą twarz przemknęło tak wiele emocji, że Malfoy z trudem nadążał z ich rozpoznaniem. W końcu Goyle ruszył do przodu niczym rozwścieczony byk, roztrącając przy tym stojących mu na drodze chłopaków. Wykrzykiwał różnorodne obelgi, a reszta współwięźniów słuch niestety miała w pełni sprawny. Wystarczyło jedno słowo, by reszta tego jakże zacnego towarzystwa zwróciła na niego baczną uwagę._

_Zdrajca._

_Wciąż pamiętał smak własnej krwi, wymieszanej z wymiocinami po wyjątkowo mocnym kopniaku w żołądek. Najbardziej przerażało go to, że nie wiedział_ _ile czasu to trwało. Ból sprawił, że odpłynął świadomością do kary wymierzonej przez Czarnego Pana, do tego co zafundował mu Greyback. Trzy dni morderczej ucieczki przez las. Zawsze wtedy, gdy miał nadzieję, że udało mu się zgubić pościg i pozwalał sobie na chwilę odpoczynku, wilkołak wychodził z cienia. A wtedy zabawa zaczynała się od nowa. Walka, ucieczka. Byle szybciej, dalej. Przez rzekę, bo to powinno nieco zmylić trop... wymykał się, a Greyback i tak zawsze go znajdował. Teraz wiedział, że tak naprawdę nigdy z nim nie wygrywał... Wilkołak pozwalał mu tak myśleć, bawił się nim. Pościg i złapanie ofiary były tym czego łaknął. Martwy lub zbyt ranny nie mógłby zapewnić mu dostatecznie dobrej rozrywki._

Kiedy zaczynał myśleć o tym co się stało, to za nic nie potrafił przestać. Dlatego starał się skupiać na tu i teraz. Wystarczająco popaprane było to, że niemal każdej nocy znów znajdował się w tamtym lesie. Czołgał się po wilgotnej ściółce, jego dłonie tonęły w na wpół zgniłych liściach. Za plecami słyszał stłumione kroki i trzask łamanych gałązeczek, a na końcu przychodził nieznośny, palący ból, gdy ostre pazury wilkołaka zatopiły się w jego ciało. Czasami dla urozmaicenia, nawiedzał go w koszmarach salon jego rodzinnej rezydencji i gadzia morda Volderorta. Jeszcze rzadziej ministerialna cela... pewnie dlatego, że pamiętał zaledwie kilka pierwszych minut. Może któryś z nadgorliwców źle wymierzył cios i zbyt mocno zdzielił go w głowę? Jeśli tak, Draco gotów był mu nawet wysłać, w ramach podziękowania, koc do Azbakanu. Pomimo braku Dementorów więzienie wciąż pozostawało upiorne oraz przeraźliwie zimne. A przynajmniej tak, opisywał je jego ojciec w swoim jedynym liście.

_To była pierwsza kwestia jaką zajął się nowy minister wraz z podległymi mu przydupasami. Reforma więziennictwa. Malfoy osobiście uważał, że zmusiła ich do tego ogromna liczba skazanych, a nie troska o ich los. Zostawił to jednak dla siebie, bo czy ważna była przyczyna skoro rezultat był dla niego korzystny?_

_Azbakan został powiększony i podzielony na kilka osobnych bloków. Nikt poza naczelnikiem nie znał rozkładu, ani zabezpieczeń wszystkich budynków. Podlegli mu pracownicy nie przemieszczali się pomiędzy nimi._

_Najsurowszą karą było dożywocie._

_Draco był przekonany, że Luciusz nie miał co liczyć na łagodniejszy wyrok. Jakim więc cudem dostał jedynie dziesięć lat? Jeszcze bardziej zaskakujące wydawało się to, że został osadzony w bloku o średnim rygorze. Odsiadujących wyrok śmierciożerców nadal nie można było odwiedzić, ale dzięki nowym przepisom więźniowie cztery razy w roku mogli wysyłać i odebrać listy. Co prawda cała korespondencja była poddawana wnikliwej cenzurze, ale zawsze coś. Draco nie domagał się od matki informacji na temat tego, jak Lucjusz załatwił sobie tak łagodny wyrok w stosunku do udowodnionych mu win. W zasadzie chyba wolał nie wiedzieć kogo zaszantażował lub przekupił jego ojciec, by ich rodzina wyszła tak obronną ręką z kłopotów w które ją wpędził._

_Narcyza została skazana na pięcioletni areszt domowy._

_On natomiast... chciało mu się śmiać, gdy wspominał swój proces. Ledwie zdążył usiąść, a na salę, jak burza wpadł jakiś młody adwokacina greckiego pochodzenia. Łamaną angielszczyzną zaczął tłumaczyć, że ma do przekazania sędziemu i ławnikom dowody na to, że ten oto Dracon Malfoy został zmuszony do zostania śmierciożercą. A kiedy zrzucił bombę w postaci oświadczenia, że Draco w ostatecznej bitwie walczył po właściwej stronie i nawet pokonał tego wstrętnego Greybacka... Malfoy mógł przysiąc, że połowa ludzi na sali wpatrywała się w niego z cholernymi łezkami w oczach!_

_Nie mogli go całkowicie uniewinnić, ani skazać, bo tak czy inaczej ktoś mógłby się przyczepić. Dostało mu się głównie za wpuszczenie śmierciożerców na teren Hogwartu. Dwuletni zakaz opuszczania Anglii, oraz przejęcie Malfoy Manor. To drugie nieco ubodło jego dumę, ale miał na tyle rozumu, by nie próbować się odwoływać. Dostali trzy dni na spakowanie rodzinnych pamiątek i części bibliotecznych zbiorów. Po upływie wyznaczonego czasu wpuścili do dworu ministerialnych urzędników w tym Kingsleya Shacklebolta, który jako jedyny nie potraktował ich jak powietrze. Szef biura aurorrów z własnej woli zaproponował, że to on aportuje się z nimi do letniej posiadłości._

_Po dotarciu na miejsce, Kingsley założył odpowiednie zabezpieczenia, uniemożliwiające jego matce opuszczenie domu oraz przyległego do niego ogrodu. Draco, początkowo starał się pokazać jak bardzo mu się to nie podobało, ale wystarczyło jedno wysyczane przez matkę upomnienie, by na powrót przywołał na twarz swoją maskę obojętności._

_Patrząc na to z perspektywy czasu Malfoy uświadomił sobie, że Shacklebolt zachował się nadzwyczaj uprzejmie. Różnie reagowano na niego w sklepach czy na ulicach. Jedni z mściwą satysfakcją szydzili z upadku jego rodziny. Inni wzdrygali się ze strachu czy może obrzydzenia, sam nie był pewien, i odsuwali się tak daleko jak pozwalała im szerokość chodnika czy przestrzeń między półkami. Bez problemu mógł więc wyobrazić sobie dwóch, napuszonych urzędasów eskortujących ich do letniej posiadłości. Na pewno znaleźliby pretekst, aby przejrzeć ich osobiste rzeczy. A kto wie może i cały dom?_

_Resztę wakacji spędził z matką. Oboje nie byli skorzy do rozmów o minionych wydarzeniach, a tym bardziej o przyszłości, jaka czekała ich dwójkę w społeczeństwie, które jak oszalałe cieszyło się z ich upokorzenia. Dwa razy spotkał się z Zabinim, którego matka pomimo słabości do czarnej magii, nigdy nie dołączyła do zwolenników Voldemorta. Niestety jej ostatni mąż zajmował dosyć wysoką pozycję w wewnętrznym kręgu. Sam Blasie cudem wybronił się od przyjęcia mrocznego znaku, a w akcie ostatecznej desperacji schował się za spódnicą Dafne. Nie był z tego dumny, ale przyznał, że na tamten moment to było jedyne sensowne rozwiązanie. Greengrassowie, jako nieliczni czystokrwiści od samego początku trzymali się z daleka od Voldemorta. Za ochronę zapłacił pierścionkiem z ogromnym brylantem._

_Dzięki Zabiniemu miał też bieżące informacje o tym co działo się w magicznym społeczeństwie. Niby wciąż prenumerował Proroka, ale jak każdy kto był choć trochę inteligentniejszy od gumochłona wiedział, że na przeczytane artykuły należy patrzeć przez palce._

_Nie mógł uwierzyć, że naprawdę wciąż istniał ktoś na tyle ograniczony, by potraktować poważnie to co ta gazeta wypisywała o Potterze. A jednak... Blasie powiedział mu, że Gryfon ledwie wychodził z domu, a jeśli już to nigdy nie sam. Nastroje społeczne zmieniały się z dnia na dzień. Czego można było się spodziewać po zaszczutych, sponiewieranych wojną czarodziejach? Rozsądku, pragnienia spokoju i stabilności? Nie. Poczuli odrobinę wolności i swobody, a do głowy wbiło im się pragnienie odwetu. A kto był lepszym celem, niż wyniesiony na piedestał przez poprzednie pokolenia Wybraniec?_

_Jakiś idiota w jeszcze głupszym pseudonaukowym wywodzie sugerował, że Potter po pokonaniu Voldemorta stracił magię. Inny zarzekał się z kolei, że widział Harry'ego rzucającego bezróżdżkowe i niewerbalne zaklęcia. Jednak nic nie przebiło obszernego artykułu Rity Skeeter o tym, że Potter na pewno stanie się kolejnym Czarnym Panem. Gorszym niż Voldemort i Grindelwald razem wzięci._

_Jako jeden z dowodów przytoczyła to, że Bliznowaty dwa razy przeżył klątwę zabijającą. Szczegółowo opisała też sposób w jaki Wybraniec pozbył się Riddle'a, często używając słów: krwawo, brutalnie i bestialsko..._

_Malfoy po przeczytaniu tego arcydzieła, nie wiedział czy ma zacząć się histerycznie śmiać czy płakać. Skoro czarodziejskie społeczeństwo tak widziało swojego, cholernego Wybawcę, to jak zareaguje na byłego śmierciożerce, wsiadającego do Hogwarts Ekspress?_

Teraz siedząc w przedziale, już w szkolnych szatach i patrząc na pełne napięcia twarze swoich przyjaciół ze Slytherinu wiedział, że będzie tak źle jak się spodziewał.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Błędy sprawdzone pobieżnie.
> 
> Oczywiście, że nie ma najmniejszych szans na to, że zmieszczę się w planowanej ilości rozdziałów. Nie byłabym sobą, gdybym nie zwiększyła ilości tekstu przynajmniej dwukrotnie... 
> 
> To moje pierwsze Drarry. Pomysłów w głowie mam na jakieś dziesięć kolejnych. Niestety w myślach wszystko łatwiej się tworzy. Gdy przychodzi do ubrania tego w słowa... to nie jest już tak przyjemnie i bezproblemowo. Błędy, powtórzenia. Nagle zdania nie mają sensu, a moja chęć do pisania odchodzi i nie mówi, kiedy i czy w ogóle powróci :/

*******

Uczta powitalna, zapowiadała się na wiele cichszą niż te z poprzednich lat. Rozmowy przy stołach prowadzone były urwanym szeptem, lub co najwyżej półgłosem. Żaden uczeń nie zachwycał się na głos kolejnymi potrawami. Nie słychać też było salw śmiechu ani pojedynczych chichotów. Nawet pierwszoroczni wydawali się dziwnie poważni, jakby doroślejsi niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

Na murach i wewnątrz zamku, pomimo przeprowadzonego w lecie remontu, wciąż dało się dostrzec pozostałości po bitwie. Jednak ukruszone ściany czy wciąż nieodbudowane szklarnie, były niczym w porównaniu do wyrw przy stołach. Miejsca pozostawały puste, jakby ludzie bali się, że siadając na miejscu zmarłego współdomownika zrobią coś złego. Choć Malfoy podejrzewał, że prędzej czy później ktoś się zapomni. Pozostaje tylko pytanie: czy reszta go za to zgani czy może raczej odetchnie z ulgą, zrzuci żałobne miny i zacznie żyć udając, że wojna nigdy nie wdarła się za szkolne mury.

Niektóre osoby zginęły podczas ostatniej bitwy, nieliczni odsiadywali swoje wyroki. Jednak większość nieobecnych stanowili uczniowie, którzy bali się wrócić do szkoły. Zwłaszcza, że sytuacja w magicznej Anglii nadal była bardzo napięta. Wciąż pozostawały grupki śmierciożerców, których nie udało się schwytać. Minister, aurorzy i Wizengamot pracowali na pełnych obrotach. Ledwie udawało im się uporać z bieżącym kryzysem, a już wybuchał nowy.

Draco z obojętną miną skanował całe pomieszczenie, od czasu do czasu zawieszając wzrok, na sekundę czy dwie na konkretnych osobach. Jednocześnie starł się nie pokazywać po sobie, że dotknęło go zachowanie pozostałych ślizgonów, którzy starali się trzymać jak najdalej od ich piątki. Draco mógł przysiąc, że jakiś szóstoroczny pisnął, kiedy przechodząc wzdłuż stołu, niechcący musnął go krańcem szaty. Czy to przypadkiem nie kwalifikowało się już jako absurd i totalna głupota? Przyjrzał się wszystkim Wężom, od pierwszego do siódmego roku. Nie znalazł się nawet jeden, który odwzajemniłby spojrzenie. Nagle bardzo zaczęło ich interesować to co mieli na talerzach. Malfoy nie zdołał powstrzymać się od głośnego prychnięcia. To mają być ślizgoni? A gdzie na Salazara podziała się ich słynna ślizgońska solidarność? W pokoju wspólnym mogli zachowywać jak im się żywnie podobało, ale w Wielkiej Sali powinni nadal grać. Snape z pewnością przewraca się w swoim przestronnym grobie z czarnego marmuru. 

Z jeszcze większym zdziwieniem zauważył, że ta prawidłowość nie dotyczyła jedynie Slytherinu. Młodsze roczniki traktowały wojennych niedobitków, jakby ci co najmniej zarażali smoczą ospą. O ile stoły Ravenclawu i Hufflepuffu wydawały się w miarę spokojne, tak wśród Gryfonów wrzało jak w cholernym ulu. Malfoy miał pewność, że sprawcą zamieszania był Potter. Chociaż może nie tyle sprawcą co przyczyną?

Bez trudu zlokalizował miejsce w którym siedział Wybraniec. Na samym końcu ławy, tuż obok Weasleya do którego przytulała się Grenger. Pewne rzeczy pozostały bez zmian. To na swój sposób wydawało mu się dziwnie kojące. Zaskakujące było jedynie to, że w pobliżu nie dostrzegł siostry wiewióra. Zmarszczył brwi i jeszcze raz prześledził wzrokiem tłum Gryfonów. Nigdzie, ani śladu. Może nie wróciła?

W końcu zlokalizował ją przy stole Ravenclawu, zawzięcie dyskutującą o czymś z Anthonym Goldstainem. Gdy ponownie zwrócił uwagę na Pottera, ten jakby wyczuwając, że był obserwowany rozejrzał się nerwowo wokół. Szczęście, że Draco nie był jedynym, który został przyłapany na gorącym uczynku. Kilkanaście innych osób z zawstydzeniem odwracało głowy. Malfoy prychnął pod nosem i nie drgnął nawet o milimetr.

Potter w końcu zerknął w jego stronę. Draco z zadowoleniem odnotował fakt, że kiedy ich oczy się spotkały, Złoty Chłopiec z zaskoczenia potrącił łokciem Weasleya. To, co najbardziej zszokowało ślizgona, to brak wrogości w oczach dawnego rywala. Sam też nie rwał się do kłótni czy kolejnych pojedynków. Dorósł i przestało go to bawić. Nie wiedział tylko na ile to był wpływ wojny i niezbyt miłych wspomnień. Czasami zastanawiał się czy, bez tego byłby w stanie tak szybko przejrzeć na oczy? Może wyglądał na swoje osiemnaście lat, ale czuł się o wiele starszy.

Kąciki ust Pottera uniosły się nieco w niepewnym uśmiechu, po czym skinął głową w kierunku wyjścia z Wielkiej Sali.

_Czego on może chcieć?_

Malfoya zżerała ciekawość, ale wiedział, że nie mogą od tak ulotnić się z uczty powitalnej. Nieobecności ich dwójki nikt by nie przeoczył. Pokręcił głową. Potter zmarszczył brwi, wyglądał przy tym jak wkurzony, ale zdeterminowany szczeniak. Tak, jakby w jego głowie nie było nic poza myślą: _te kapcie będą moje, zeżrę je i nawet gniew pani mnie przed tym nie powstrzyma._ Draco, z trudem powstrzymał się od wybuchnięcia śmiechem na wyobrażenie własnej, pokręconej metafory.

_PÓŹNIEJ._

Powiedział powoli, wyraźnie artykułując każdą głoskę, mając nadzieję, że Wybraniec był na tyle bystry, żeby zdołać przeczytać jedno słowo z ruchu warg. Siedząca obok niego Millicenta, rzuciła mu zdezorientowane spojrzenie.

— Mówiłeś coś?

— Tylko kilka przekleństw — odpowiedział automatycznie — Zauważyłaś jak te dzieciaki na nas patrzą?

— Nie da się tego przeoczyć, Draco — odparła, a jej ramiona nieco opadły — Zaczynam mieć wątpliwości czy dobrze zrobiłam odrzucając ofertę Pansy.

— Masz kontakt z Parkinson?

— Już nie — przyznała Millie ze smutkiem — Zgarnęła to co zostało z ich rodzinnego majątku, spieniężyła i wyniosła się do Stanów.

— Dobrze zrobiła — przyznał, choć nie bez żalu w głosie. To coś między nimi, nigdy nie miało szans stać się czymś więcej niż przyjaźnią, ale Pansy była jedną z niewielu osób na których polegał — Daj znać, jeśli się odezwie.

— Oczywiście.

*******

Pół godziny później, gdy jedzenia na stołach było już znacznie mniej, a rozmowy stawały się z minuty na minutę coraz głośniejsze, Minerwa McGonagall wstała z dyrektorskiego fotela. Odchrząknęła i zastukała trzykrotnie w puchar z wodą.

— Proszę o ciszę! — zawołała, a uwaga wszystkich uczniów natychmiast skupiła się na niej — Ten rok będzie dla nas wszystkich wyjątkowo ciężki. Dlatego mam nadzieję, że wykażecie się ogromną wyrozumiałością i cierpliwością, zarówno wobec siebie nawzajem jak i kadry nauczycielskiej — tutaj minimalnie skinęła głową w kierunku jasnowłosej czarownicy w średnim wieku — Przy okazji przedstawiam nową nauczycielkę Obrony przed czarną magią, Andromedę Tonks

Malfoy rzucił szybkie spojrzenie w stronę Pottera, który z niewielkim, ale szczerym uśmiechem bił brawo. Nie było wątpliwości, Gryfon cieszył się z tego, że widzi Andromedę przy stole prezydialnym. Draco sam nie wiedział co powinien czuć. Będzie uczyć go ciotka, której nigdy nie miał szans poznać.

— Tymczasowym zastępstwem za Hagrida, został Charlie Weasley — tutaj do braw dołączyły również nieliczne chichoty dziewcząt. Malfoy, miał przeczucie, że w tym semestrze Opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami, będzie jednym z najbardziej obleganych przedmiotów — Pan Weasley, zgodził się przejąć obowiązki opiekuna Gryffindoru — zamilkła na kilka sekund, by prześledzić wzrokiem całą salę — Różnimy się pomiędzy domami jak i wewnątrz nich. Każdy z nas jest odrębną jednostką. Mamy inne charaktery i temperamenty. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że kłótnie czy drobne konflikty są nieuniknione. Nie będę jednak wyrozumiała, jeśli chodzi o akty agresji i nietolerancji. Niezależnie od tego kto się tego dopuści — posłała gryfonom wyjątkowo ostre spojrzenie. Takim samym zmierzyła wszystkie pozostałe Domy — To nierealne abyście się wszyscy lubili. Nie wiem czy zdajecie sobie z tego sprawę, ale pracuję w tej szkole przeszło pięćdziesiąt lat. Wielokrotnie, różne stanowiska były obsadzane przez osoby, które delikatnie mówiąc nie wzbudzały mojej sympatii. Jednak, żadna z nich nigdy nie doświadczyła z tego tytułu żadnych przykrości.

— Nie każdy, może być od razu tak wspaniałomyślny jak ty, droga Minerwo — wtrąciła Trelawney słodkim głosem. Dyrektorka zbiła usta w wąską kreskę i zmroziła koleżankę spojrzeniem, które z pewnością podpatrzyła u Snepe'a

— Macie przyjaciół, kolegów i znajomych. Na pewno otaczają was ludzie, którzy są wam bliscy. Skupcie się więc na nich, a wszystkich których nie lubicie zostawcie w spokoju. Dodatkowe konflikty, to ostatnie czego w tej chwili potrzebujemy.

Po tych słowach rozległy się gromkie brawa. McGonagall cierpliwie czekała aż ucichną.

— Dziękuję za tak entuzjastyczną reakcję. Mam nadzieję, że choć połowa z was zastosuje się do mojej prośby. — oznajmiła chłodno z bardzo subtelnym sarkazmem, ale Draco jako jeden z nielicznych go wychwycił. Uśmiechnął się krzywo i zerknął najpierw na Notta, który patrzył przed siebie niewidzącym spojrzeniem. Potem coś podkusiło go, aby spojrzeć na Pottera. Błąd. Złoty Chłopiec już na niego patrzył. Co prawda na jego twarzy nie było uśmiechu, ale przeczucie podpowiedziało Malfoyowi, że Potter doskonale zrozumiał cierpki humor dyrektorki — Zakazany las, nadal pozostaje zakazany. Wschodnie skrzydło zamku, w którym do tej pory odbywały się lekcje Zielarstwa oraz Starożytnych run, wciąż nie zostało całkowicie wyremontowane. Dlatego, te zajęcia będą prowadzone w klasach na trzecim piętrze. Jak sami doskonale pamiętacie, tamte sale są znacznie mniejsze, co oznacza, że w tym semestrze Zielarstwo oraz Starożytne runy, każdy Dom będzie miał osobno — przerwała na chwilę — Przepraszam, musiałam zerknąć na plan, który był dopracowywany aż do waszego przybycia. Osoby z ósmego, dodatkowego rocznika każde zajęcia mają razem. Wszystkie cztery domy.

Draco zamarł. Dlaczego do diabła tego nie przewidział? W końcu było ich jedynie dwadzieścia cztery osoby. Dopiero po dotarciu do szkoły dowiedzieli się, że dwie dziewczyny z Ravenclawu w ostatniej chwili zrezygnowały z kontynuowania nauki w Hogwarcie i przeniosły się do Beauxbatons.

— Proszę, aby wszyscy z tego rocznika zostali na krótkie spotkanie informacyjne — niby prośba, ale wypowiedziana takim tonem, że nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie pomyślałby o jej zignorowaniu — Tymczasem, wszyscy pozostali uczniowie udadzą się wraz ze swoimi opiekunami do pokojów wspólnych. Prefekci poszczególnych domów, zobowiązani są do pomocy pierwszoklasistom w bezproblemowym dotarciu na miejsce. Dziękuję za wysłuchanie oraz życzę miłego popołudnia. Odpocznijcie, bo od jutra lekcje odbywają się już planowo.

**Author's Note:**

> To moja pierwsza próba pisania opowiadania ze świata HP
> 
> Kanon? Jaki kanon? ;)


End file.
